User talk:Quarantine-Ninja
Trial Defend yourself however you like, I will read over your arguments over the next couple of days. Depending on the amount of free time I have, I will reply within a 1~3days time. Be specific, about what you did and why you think what you did is correct. Make sure to provide proof in the form of hyper-links. I will not consider anything without valid proof as an argument. (Copy&Paste without links to its source will not count as valid proof). Don't try to pull any quick ones on me,' I can find anything. Mclinsky 05:00, January 31, 2012 (UTC)' Complitation of Exc0ps offenses. insulting/disrespectful words in italic. *"Wow,'' kid''. TAKE A JOKE? No need to rage/spam/QQ just to get your contributions up. The only reason you have 1.4k is because you keep trolling and commenting. You just love to hate. QQ, Spam and troll on." -Source * "Wow.. Really? A warning for harassment? I could say the same for you. Stop abusing your power and rights against me." -Source * "Because'' your acting like a raging Emod'' on Combat Arms, this will probably be my last words... On this account and IP but you better wait cause theres a storm coming. HA! this isnt even my computer. So ban me. Idc anymore. Stop telling me not to rage? What if i had a mental disorder? Its just as bad as being racist. So Goodbye combat arms wiki and thank you for making me waste hours on this website.. remind me why.'' Oh, and i dnt give a **** about your contribs, because you cant take a joke. Thats the whole reason. Mclinksy is gay, thats all i will say. Ha it rhymes." -Source * "Dude... Wth. Why did u delete my page Help meh please. Can't u read? I left several messages for raging admins like you saying this page is TEMPORARY and you come along, without a warning and delet the bloody page. Took me 1/2 an hour to write that, and your wasting my time trying to be all cool deleting pages. Over the last 2 weeks, i have made so many contributions to this wiki. Adding stat and feature charts, adding info/nessecary pages, adding a very annoying table on the category 'Pistol' and all you do, is delete some of my work. WHAT BAD could it do? Seriously. You need to look at yourself in the mirror. What could this page have done? Tell me. You didn't even leave a reason. Now i have no backround knowledge and officially f***ed. All - because - of - you. Go on, ban me. You gonna be like Seacrane1 and ''rage at me banning my IP and account? I have 2 accounts, and 2 computers. Far out, even if you do ban me im going to seriously critisise you on this wiki. I could waste YOUR time by going on deleting all the pages in the wiki or removing information on historical pages. Oooooh!!!! How do you like me now? ''With aggresion and utter HATRED, Exc0p" '-Source * "...'' I h8 u?" -Source * "''Yeh yeh whatever soldier QQ som more" -Source Will be continued. I will add more to that list later on when I have the time. There are also numerous other things I have not even begin to mention yet, so stay tuned.Mclinsky 05:56, January 31, 2012 (UTC) This isnt combat arms btw. So calling someone names like QQ and raging is a form of harrassment. This website is really strict since its the combat arms wiki, Not Ca itself. :P ♥Keep Thinking Of What You're Obsessed With Everyday♥ 12:08, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ...Since when did I rage? >.> SeaCrane_1 13:56, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I don't have the slightest clue... I can't find any "rage" material on his talk page at all. Mclinsky 23:38, January 31, 2012 (UTC)